This invention relates generally to a transformer, but more particularly is concerned with a medical instrument support incorporating transformation means that may conduct a variety of charges, preferably in a low voltage category, to provide for the selective operation of said instruments.
Various types of transformer devices have been available in the prior art, and for use, normally, for supplying generally reduced electrical charge to some low voltage operating appliance. Many of such transforming devices have found rather widespread contemporary usage as in providing charge to convenience appliances that can be readily used domestically. For example, the United States patent to Kircher, No. 3,473,859, discloses a support structure for a domestic appliance, which also includes means for conducting electrical charge to its support, as for use in recharging of a toothbrush holder. Although, it would not appear that any transformation means is provided within the disclosed device, this is usually necessary to provide recharging of low voltage operative power packs. And, the patent to Jackson, No. 3,371,260, discloses a similar type of toothbrush support with a recharger stand.
The current invention relates to the mounting of medical instruments upon a form of a plural instrument supporting bracket, and one which includes a transformer means so as to furnish a variety of the voltages needed for their attaining electrical operation, or recharging of the instruments, as can be accommodated as this single unit. For example, in the practice of opthalmology, a variety of instruments are normally required by the practitioner, and generally localized near his patient examination center so that all of the instruments are within easy reach and readily available. One such control center is shown in the United States patent No. 3,724,931, wherein the control system is useful for both coordinating the lighting and instrument operation within an examination room. But, the particular structure for a control center, and its operation from a single transformation unit, as disclosed in the current invention, and one which is readily adaptable for ease of installation at the examination room, is not apparent from this earlier patented disclosure.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a medical instrument supporting transformer unit that includes its own transformation means for furnishing a variety of low voltages for operation of the particular, but plurality, of supported instruments.
Another object of this invention is to provide an instrument supporting unit that may accommodate either battery operated or hard wire connected medical instruments.
Another object of this invention is to provide a transformer unit for supporting medical instruments that includes individually connecting jacks associated with each instrument support and which can accommodate a plug for furnishing a level of a low voltage directly to a particular instrument.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an instrument supporting transformer unit that is modular in construction and can be assembled for holding a variety of differing types and separately energized instruments as are essential for specialized medical examination.
A further object of this invention is to provide a medical instrument supporting apparatus that may be either wall mounted, or rest upon a table surface.
A further object of this invention is to provide a compact size instrument supporting electrical power unit.
Another object of this invention is to provide a trasformer unit that supplies electrical energy to cord instruments, and which conduct of charge to said instruments is automatically curtailed when they are returned to their respective supports.
Another object of this invention is to provide an instrument bracket that includes its own transformer that may furnish a variety of voltages, generally in the lower range, to selective instrument supports, with each support having its own control for varying the potential to it.
Another object is to provide a modularized instrument support that is easy of fabriction and assembly due to the inter-cooperation between each modular supported unit as they are coupled together to meet the desired specifications.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and undertaking a study of the description of the preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.